<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鹤唳华亭】枯（下） by gonewithwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497559">【鹤唳华亭】枯（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewithwind/pseuds/gonewithwind'>gonewithwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 萧定权 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewithwind/pseuds/gonewithwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>身心鉴权</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鹤唳华亭】枯（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>身心鉴权</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“生在帝王家，哪里会是什么幸事.......我可怜的阿宝” 梦境中美丽的顾后一脸哀伤的看着这个几个月大的孩子。被权势利益逼迫降生的孩子，真的会有幸福吗？</p><p>床榻上尚沉睡在梦里的萧定权不安的摇动着头颅，湿湿的头发被散了开来，一枕乌发，称着苍白容颜，英气的长眉入鬓，眉间微蹙，一股说不出的颜色。陈翁亲自给太子换了内衫，清瘦的人缩在宽大的榻上，惹人怜惜。</p><p>“陛下，要不要叫医正来候着，殿下这湿衣昏睡良久，怕染了寒气。”</p><p>萧睿鉴盯着床上的人一言不发。陈瑾等了好一会才听见皇帝的声音传来，“你退下吧。非召唤不得进来。”</p><p>“娘......娘......阿宝....是不该出生之..人吗？” 萧定权梦里的母亲如此的亲切。曾几何时，无论父亲多么不喜他，母亲的怀抱总是能给予他最大的慰籍。可母亲终究不在了，他忍不住在醉梦中自己抱紧自己。好像这样就能得到如往常一般的安全感。</p><p>萧睿鉴的神色很是复杂。他把换下的外袍丢在一边，只着内衫坐进来床里。自己的这个儿子长得很像卿卿，那长眉，那黑发，那娇唇。若非太子平日里也是武能骑马，文能疏表，一派朗朗男儿的样子，他只怕要经常误以为这是卿卿再世。思念间，萧睿鉴的大拇指摩挲上了太子的唇，那柔软细嫩的触感让人流连。</p><p>“娘......” 太子的吟语又起，只是这回粉唇微张，皇帝的拇指随即侵入进去。里面的小舌被左右搅动着，萧定权难受得不自觉摇头躲闪，可很快他的下巴就被固定住了。</p><p>萧睿鉴的额头起了层薄汗。太子的每一个不经意的动作都在挑战他的神经，更别提手指被温润包围的触感激得他尾椎发麻。萧睿鉴把太子上半身抱起，更近的看着他，他的三郎真好看！欲望是剂无解的毒药，它只会让人深陷其中。萧睿鉴有些颤抖的手扒下了太子的裤子，大手抚上了太子那青涩又诱人的形状。慢慢的揉搓，上下套弄。太子皱起好看的眉，在醉梦中也不可抑制地感觉兴奋，忍不住泄出靡靡之音，却一直无法睁开眼睛。他不善饮酒，往往一杯即倒，更何况之前灌了自己半壶的酒。可即使这样深沉的醉意，也免不了被身体最敏感处的挑逗唤醒。他忍不住拱起身体，摆动着还被皇帝托住的头颅，情难自禁的发出低哑的叫声：“啊。。啊。。不。。啊！”</p><p>萧睿鉴看着这个被折磨的青年，很满意自己这种绝对掌控的地位。他手握这太子的阴茎动作着。看着这人在自己面前被原始的感觉燃烧，直到浑身绷紧，最后尖叫一声射了出来。太子的脖颈因为后仰挣扎伸得笔直，胸口直颤，双眼泪意朦胧，强烈的快感刺激得他扯开眼皮，失神的看着这个不太熟悉的环境，他慌乱得喘息，身体还在微微颤抖.......“喜欢吗？”</p><p>“是....是陛下的声音？”萧定权回过神来，疲倦的抬起头，却看见让自己魂飞魄散的一幕。自己居然半身赤裸的躺在父亲怀里，那里白浊点点，皇帝的手里也是一片精液。萧定权吓得飞快得往一边挪去，奈何高潮过后潮韵累人，他身体的无力并没有让他逃离皇帝太远。</p><p>萧睿鉴看着这人狼狈得蜷起自己的身体，一双秀目瞪得大大的，凌乱发丝缠于颈侧，不可思议的看着自己。他脸上浮起一丝诡异笑容，“太子。。。的味道，不错。刚才舒服吗？”</p><p>萧定权乱了，脸色瞬间从苍白到通红。扣住自己衣服的手抖得厉害，他们是父子，是父子啊！</p><p>“陛下，为。。为什么！” 眼泪止不住的滴落，是践踏尊严还不够，还要践踏身体吗？！</p><p>萧睿鉴兀自笑着。站起身来从旁边拿起一块帕子，不急不慢的擦拭着手中浊液。</p><p>“你的一起都是我给的，一切。。。懂吗？”他从床边暗格里拿出一个木盒子，左手往里摁了摁。然后走回床榻。“我用我自己的东西，有何不可？”</p><p>太子惊恐得睁大双眼，挣扎着往里躲去。心口又疼了起来，原来地狱真的不止一层啊！喉头有血腥味涌上来，他又硬生生咽了回去。猛然间左手被那人扯住，整个人被扯到皇帝身边。“不！陛下！这。。。违伦。。。。”萧睿鉴的左手捂住了太子说话间的嘴。太子闻到皇帝手中的异香，脑中开始迷糊起来，身体一下失去挣扎的力量，好似突然被人泡在了温水中。他的陛下，他的父亲覆身上来，几下就撕去了他身上松散的上衣。他的肌肤在父亲嘴下研磨，他的不可言说之处被暴力进入，撕裂却只是最微小的疼痛。</p><p>在失去清明的刹那，萧定权感觉到身体的坠落，耳边有呼啸的风声。他伸出手想抓住什么，可最终，只有虚无。眼中泪水已干，鹤翅凋零，身边的一切皆枯萎。原来，这才是真正的沉沦.........</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>